Outtake From The Lies My Father Told
by His Singer1
Summary: Your Questions? Answered Your hearts? Broken  The Past?  Relived


**KPOV**

I never thought of myself as a killer. Nobody ever does but truth is everybody is one once in their lifetime, whether it's by accident or on purpose. When you are in a car crash and you survive but the other person don't then what is that? You are a killer, it's the intent that changes. To me every kill is not a murder but every murder is a kill. So you may be asking, why did I kill my wife? The truth is I had my wife murdered. I'm the type of man who never gets mad at anything but when I do, it's bad. My temper always got the best of me so I had to learn to control it. So, when I'm calm it's fine but I was far from calm that night, the night everything changed.

Before that night, I was a happily married man with a beautiful loving wife (or so I thought) and a baby girl. I know I had my faults but I loved them, loved them so much and that was not easy for me. I told myself I wouldn't fall in love again no matter what and when I fell, I fell hard and never got back up. So, marriage wasn't perfect. We made it work though and to hear and learn what I found out that night 12 years ago, it would have taken an even calmer person than me to act the way I did. You see, my wife had a secret, one she kept from me, and you should know that I hate secrets, especially ones involving me. I wasn't supposed to find out but some things are meant to be found. A friend of mine told me he saw my wife and my brother together. That was strange since me and my brother are estranged and he had never met my family. So I let that go, until that night.

_I was home with my wife enjoying a quiet night. We haven't had one in a long time. Everything was going well except for the fact that my wife was acting strange._

"_You alright baby?" I asked her._

"_I'm fine," she answered, but she didn't look fine._

_It was quiet for some time after that and in the next moment, everything went wrong. She looked like she was about to tell me something when someone knocked on the door. I was pissed because they knew tonight I was not to be bothered. I considered ignoring it when the knocks started again. I started to get even more pissed and my wife didn't like when I was angry, so she got up to answer it. As she walked to the door, a voice called out._

"_Kenny! I know you're in there!"_

_It was my brother. I was surprised he even knew where I lived, let alone come to visit me, and so I pushed past my wife and opened the door. He was smiling._

"_What do you want?" I said._

_He chuckled. "Is that the way to treat your older brother?"_

_I smiled. "As far as I know, I don't have a brother." His smile faded. "Now what do you want?" I asked again._

"_I was just in town and stopped by for a visit."_

_I heard movement behind me and my wife came to the door. "Who is it?"_

_My brother smiled. "Danaya! It's good to see you again."_

_She stiffened and turned to face him, all the color drained from her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. But I was still standing there, trying to figure out how he knew her, when I remembered._

"_Do you know him?" I asked her._

"_M-m-maybe, I don't remember," she stammered._

_I looked at her. "Don't lie to me."_

_My brother chuckled. "Oh my, you didn't tell him."_

_I was confused. "Tell me what?"_

"_I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you, little brother."_

_I turned to him. "Don't call me that," I seethed. "You stopped being my brother the day you took my girlfriend."_

"_Ok suit yourself."_

_I looked back at my wife. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"_

"_Nothing is going on," she said, but the way she looked told me otherwise._

"_Are you going to let me in?" my brother said from outside._

"_You will not set foot in my house," I said. He looked shocked but he should have known better. I hated him._

"_Ok, I can see I've done enough damage. Nice seeing you again, Danaya," he turned to go but then he turned back. "Oh before I go, I want to see my daughter, Danaya, you promised," and he walked off the porch. I heard her gasp._

"_What did you say?"_

_He stopped and sighed. "I thought she told you and from what I see I can tell she didn't."_

_I was getting pissed again. "Tell me what?" I demanded._

"_I don't think I should tell you. But it seems that she won't, so I will."_

_She rushed forward. "Please, Daniel," she pleaded with my brother, "not now. I promise I will explain. Just go."_

_I turned to her. "Danaya, if you don't tell me what's going on…" I threatened._

_She took a deep breath. "Gaëlle," she said and stopped._

"_What about her?"_

"_She's not yours," she said. It was quiet for a moment._

"_What do you mean she's not mine? I fathered her didn't I?" She was quiet. "I said I fathered her didn't I?" I screamed. She trembled._

"_No," she spoke finally. "I was going to tell you, Kenny, I swear. I just couldn't find the right time."_

_I closed the door and walked off the porch to my brother. "And what the hell do you know about it Daniel?"_

_He sighed and looked back at her. "Well, I'm the father."_

'_I'm the father.' Those words kept going around in my head. I was rooted to the spot. He was still speaking and she was talking but I couldn't hear, only focusing on those words. I tuned back in._

"_Are you lying to me?" I asked._

"_Kenny, why the hell would I make this up?"_

_I turned to my wife who looked fearful. She should._

"_Is he lying?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. "Is he lying?" I asked again._

_She jumped and said "yes" and then she started to cry._

"_You whore! You mean to tell me that's not my daughter!"_

_"Please calm down," she said._

_I hated her and her tears. "Shut up, Danaya." I started to walk away disgusted with her and him. I wanted to punch him._

"_Kenny, wait," she called._

_I kept walking. "Get the hell out of my way," I said to my brother._

_He looked at me. "I'm not the one you should be mad at."_

_I laughed. "Oh really?"_

"_Yes really, Kenny. Your wife cheated, point blank and it just so happened to be with me. I was always the better looking brother."_

_I lifted my fist to punch him. He saw it and steadied himself._

"_Kenny, please stop!" She made to pull me away._

"_Don't touch me," I spat. I turned to Daniel. "You are no longer my brother."_

_He laughed his deep laugh. "I thought you said..."_

_I interrupted. "No, this time you went too far. If you ever come near me again, I will kill you."_

_He hissed and turned to go._

_I went for a walk to clear my head but it just made it worse. When I got back home, Danaya was nowhere to be found. Frankly, I didn't care. I went upstairs to check on my daughter, yes, my daughter. I didn't care what Daniel said, I raised her. But seeing her only made it worse and I was reminded of Danaya's betrayal. I wanted her to pay, I wanted her… dead._

_I didn't kill her, well, technically. I hired a hit man to come and do it. I left the house while he was taking care of it. It made me happy to get rid of my problems. I didn't need her, I had Gaëlle. We would be better off without her. I went back home thinking it was over and saw that the job wasn't finished. The hit man was standing over her body._

"_Why isn't she dead?" I asked._

"_You didn't tell me that she was your wife!"_

"_Does it matter?" I asked._

"_Yes," he said. "I have rules. I never harm woman and children."_

_I was pissed again. "What kind of hit man is that!" I strode over to them and took the gun from him. "I'll do it myself."_

_I looked down at her. She was covered in blood and breathing shallowly. "Kenny, please," she pleaded. I looked at her in disgust and pointed the gun. "Please, I'm your wife," she pleaded again._

"_My wife is dead," I replied and pulled the trigger, letting the bullets' hits rip through her flesh and then I put one through her face._

Sometimes, that night comes back to haunt me but then I remember the reason why and it makes everything better. Do I feel repentant? Should I? No, the only thing I feel sorry for is my daughter growing up without a mother, but that's a small price to pay. You see, I became a killer the moment I called that hit man and a murderer when I pulled the trigger. Everyone carries it with them all through their life. No one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes. Was that a mistake I made? The only mistake I made was marrying her.


End file.
